


The Greatest Adventure

by vdearest



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Eating out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Partners to Lovers, Sensual Sex, Sexual Tension, mature - Freeform, me not knowing shit about archeology, mention of abandoment issues, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest
Summary: "This wasn't a situation where you should blush. This was a situation where Illinois had protected you because you were his partner. Nothing else. "–You and Illinois team up after the events of AHWM. After adventuring together for a while, you realize a lot of new things about yourself – who knows, maybe arrogant assholes are your type after all.
Relationships: Illinois (AHWM)/reader, Illinois/You, Illinois/reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Motel rooms

The hotel wasn’t the nicest one you two had been in. It was a shabby, by-the-road motel with tiny rooms and no restaurant or really anything. But it would do for this night, as you and Illinois had been getting ready for a big gig this past few weeks. Tomorrow you would finally head South, following an ancient map of some kind.

Walking beside you, was the man himself. Illinois looked pretty tired, without his hat on with casual clothes. After getting to know him better this past year, you two had become a good team and basically inseparable. With the cops breathing down your neck after the heist, it had actually been great to have an apartment to crash in, as you couldn't really return to your apartment anymore.

– Is this the room?

You were snapped out of your thoughts and met by the familiar brown eyes. You were holding the little note, which the lady behind the reception table had given you. You quickly opened it, and it was indeed the right room. 

You and Illinois stepped into the tiny room, and immediately a simple detail caught your eye. Illinois didn't seem to notice anything and instead walked straight into the bathroom. You, on the other hand, could feel your cheeks flushing up.

– Illy?  
– Yeah?  
– Did you remember to uhm…request for the separate beds?

After a few seconds of silence, the man popped his head out of the door. 

– Oh. I think I forgot.  
– Well then….

You glanced at the man, trying to figure out what to suggest. Thankfully, Illinois got himself together faster. Smirking, he joked:

– So that’s what the reception lady was winking about. I just thought she fancied me.

You rolled your eyes at the man.

– But anyway, don't you worry your pretty head, I'll take the couch.  
– Illy, it’s really not a big deal, I think it would be better for your back to-

The man looked at you with a stern look in his eyes.

– Dear, If you think that this couch is the most uncomfortable thing I’ve slept on, you’re dead wrong. So don’t ‘ya start babying me now.

You blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed. Of course, Illinois could handle himself, he always could.

– Alright, it’s settled then. I’ll take the bed. Are you really sure?  
– I mean, unless you want me in your bed tonight, darlin’?

You bit your tongue. 

– Fuck off, llly.

The man simply scoffed, then disappearing into the bathroom.


	2. Protected

You two had been on the road for two days, following the leads. Turns out a lot of the road had (thankfully) been turned into a highway, so you didn't have to walk as much as excepted. This of course pissed Illinois off, as he was more of a "hands-on-experience"-guy about everything. So for him to sit in the car for 4 hours to get to the edge of the rainforest was almost impossible.

You thanked the Lord that you guys had finally arrived because for the last hour Illinois had been real annoying – asking every five minutes when they would be there. You found it kinda funny though, how this grown-ass man was so impatient. As soon as you guys had gotten there, he had just bolted out of the car.

Right now you were walking towards a "monkey cliff" as he called it. This was the part that you admitted hating. The long walks in the long grass like this, swatting the flies away and occasionally stressing about Illinois getting himself killed. Yeah, not your favorite part.

– Kid, can you keep up?

You rolled your eyes at the older man’s playful remark. 

– Oh no, I can't, just leave me to die here in the wilderness!  
– …Okay, I take that as a yes.

Even though Illinois could be an arrogant asshole, you've grown to like this. Your little adventures with him had made you two grow closer, and even though neither of you would admit to it, fonder of each other. It’s not like you liked him or anything, it was just nice to have something stable in your life. 

You peeked behind the man to the road before you. You still couldn’t see any sign of a cliff, nor even a rock of any sort. As you were lost in thought about possibly having the wrong route, Illinois suddenly stopped.

– Illy, what the-  
– Shush. Stay behind me.

You were taken aback by the serious tone but quickly adjusted to the situation. You peeked again, and now you could see it. A tiger, maybe not fully grown, lurking in the grass. Illinois had stiffened up, his hand now shielding you. If it hadn't been such a life-or-death situation, you've would've maybe taken a second to appreciate that. Instead, you stepped closer to Illinois, trying to stay calm.

That was a mistake.

Everything happened fast. The tiger jumped, and Illinois pushed you to the ground, shielding you with his body. Unsure if the tiger was still there, Illinois didn’t move, and instead stayed on top of you, shushing you with his hand.

This wasn't a situation where you should blush. This was a situation where Illinois had protected you because you were his partner. Nothing else. Still, you could feel your cheeks blushing and heart rate fastening, as you felt the weight and the warmth of the man on top of you.

After a few moments of waiting, Illinois took his hand off and got off you. You were still startled by everything that had happened, and just slowly got up.

– Kid?

You slowly looked at the man, who looked a bit….softer than usual.

– You okay?

You nodded.

– I…it was just sudden, that’s all. Thanks for uhh, well….doing that.

Illinois simply smiled, holding out his hand.

– Wouldn’t want to lose my partner. Now c’mon, we got a lot of walking to do still.

You grabbed his hand and got up, and tried to not think about what happened. Still, that night when you camped by the cliff, it crept into your dreams, and you could just pray that Illinois didn’t have any kind of mind-reading abilities.


	3. Trapped

So this was by far the most terrible situation you’ve could’ve ended up in. Moving boulders? Sure, bring it on. Demonic monkey statue? Whatever, didn’t work last time. But this?

Oh, fuck no. Being stuck with Mr. Adventureboy in a fucking trap, because had been so sure about the placement was the last straw. And you made it quite clear.

– Illy, if you had just listened to me and what I was-  
– Yeah yeah, we wouldn't be here, I know! Jesus, you think I want to be stuck in this tiny thing with you any more than you with me?

You blushed. This arrogant piece of shit, with his stupid, handsome face, stuck with you only a few inches away from you was insufferable for many reasons. First being the obvious annoyance from him being unable to listen to your advice and the second one being something you'd rather not name.

The silence was bad, you realized after a few minutes. You'd rather have Illinois teasing and cracking stupid jokes than…this. This feeling of almost bursting, because he was so close and so warm and-

– Could you move your knee, please.

You snapped out of thought and looked at the man. Surprisingly, he didn’t look annoyed, more like he was in pain or something. 

– Sorry, can’t.  
– Oh c’mon, please just do it, I-

Illinois stopped midsentence. You studied his face, and as a deep red blush settled in his face, the pieces clicked in your brain. 

Oh.

The positioning of your knee, his panic, the awkwardness…

– S-sorry, I really can’t move it.  
– It’s ah, it’s fine, just stop….stop moving, alright?

It was almost too satisfying to see Illinois like this. You would’ve never guessed that you could ever have him in a position like this, where you had the power of paying him back with his own medicine. A smirk crept up on your face.

– Illinois?  
– No.  
– I seriously gotta move, my back’s cramping.

You enjoyed the series of emotions that went through the man’s face, as you carefully and slowly changed your position, making sure he’d feel it. As you finally settled down, it was almost impossible to contain your laughter. 

– Illinois, you alright?  
– Yes.  
– You just look kinda-  
– I found the way to open this thing!

As you got out of the trap, you could see the man carefully fixing the positioning of his pants. The walk to the next location was silent, but you enjoyed the small victory.


	4. Hot Spring

The days flew by quicker than you’d have excepted. There was no talk of the trap incident, and quickly you both shifted back to the normal rhythm of your friendship. Soon you found the cliff, and as Illinois had excepted, the artifact was there.

It was always satisfying, finding the treasure. After it you were both riding on an adrenaline high, that seemed never-ending. This time it was different, though. Sure, you were both happy, but you could feel that your partner was occupied by something and that finding the treasure made him almost relieved.

Usually, Illinois would be annoyed if it was this easy, as he fancied the usual Indiana Jones-style mysteries and endless clues. So really, you couldn't wrap your head around to why he seemed so…off.

The evening after you had found the artifact, you stumbled upon a surprising but welcomed sight. Few hot springs, tucked away in the wilderness, looking clear and safe enough for few travelers. After Illinois made sure that the water was indeed safe, you both mutually decided to celebrate your victory with a nice bath.

– Illy, do not look here right now, okay?

The older man chuckled.

– What, you think I am scared to see a naked woman? Don’t worry sweetheart, you’re not the first.  
– Aww, you think I was worried ‘bout you? No, I just don’t really fancy older men peeking at me while I’m changing.

You could hear Illinois chuckling at the remark. But you knew it wasn’t really about that; you had been doing this with different partners for several years before, after all. Your mindset had always been that nobody cares about privacy while in a mission like this. You wouldn’t want to admit it, but this was about Illinois seeing you like that. Illinois seeing all of you.

Pushing the thought aside, you emerged from behind the bushes, thankfully finding the man still looking the other way. Of course, a part of you knew that Illinois, behind his asshole-mask, was still respectful enough not to mess around in a situation like this, but also; could you ever be completely sure with him?

– Okay, you can look now.

Illinois turned around, and for a moment look somewhat startled. 

– What, surprised I have a body under all that equipment?  
– No, just…Your hair is down.

You touched your hair. You hadn’t even realized he had never seen you like this. 

– Oh. Well, I was gonna rinse it, now that I have a chance.  
– Of course. Suits ‘ya.

You blushed at the compliment. Leaning against the rock wall, you glanced at the man. It’s not like you hadn’t seen peeks of his chest and arms before, but now you were truly realizing how…in shape he was. With his eyes closed, Illinois was leaning back, exposing his neck and collarbones. 

You swallowed thickly. This was just for washing up.

– You enjoying the view?

You scoffed, cursing your blushed face in your mind.

– You wish.

Illinois smirked.

– Ya know, I can see you glancing at me.

Your blush deepened.

– It’s just that…I’ve never seen you without that godforsaken hat. That’s all.

Illinois scoffed, running his hand through his hair. It was longer than you had excepted. 

– Oh alright then. Which one do you prefer?  
– What?  
– Hat or no hat?

You pondered for a minute.

– No hat.

Illinois smirked again, and you blushed even more. Damn this stupid, beautiful man. 

– Really? So you like to see my face that much?

You rolled your eyes, trying to look like you didn’t care for the chill he had just sent down your spine.

– No, just mere practicality.  
– Of course. 

Silence fell upon you. You were painfully aware of how close the man was, and in a situation like this, it was harder to avert your thoughts. So instead of starting a conversation, you decided to wash your hair, as you had planned.

Plopping your head underwater may have been a stupid choice, as you quickly emerged back up, coughing up the water. Illinois had quickly moved over, and for a minute he looked seriously worried. After seeing your face blush when you realized how close he was, he simply smirked.

– You don’t have to drown yourself to get my attention, dear.

You scolded your stupid brain for erroring and not being able to come up with a witty comeback. So instead, you just quickly moved away and turned around.

– Turn around, I am getting up.

Illinois obeyed sheepishly, but you could see a smirk lurking on his face. 

Stupid.


	5. Finally

The drive back to the hotel felt silent. Sure, there were few jokes cracked and all but mostly it was just you and Illinois sitting in silence. Usually, you would just be glad to have a moment of peace, but now it was just frustrating.

The tension was there, and you knew it had been there for a while. You knew it had been a bad choice to repress these…feelings, you may have, but what was the alternative, really? Telling him, losing the only stable thing in your life now? Because Illy sure as hell didn’t do commitment, you knew that.

You checked you guys back into the hotel, and the silence grew unnerving. As you got back to your room, you both showered and then just kinda stayed in the other ends of the room, clearly avoiding the elephant in the room.

It was Illinois who broke the silence.

– Darlin’- Have I done something, to uh…upset you?

Your head snapped up, as you looked at him. You hadn’t excepted this. Illinois, sitting nervously in the trashy motel chair, asking if you were upset with him?

– No? Why would you- I mean, sure you annoy me sometimes but I-I….No.

Illinois swallowed, and then looked back at you.

– Then what is this, silence, this tension we keep having but never explaining? 

You sank deeper into the couch, avoiding the man’s eyes. Because of course you knew how to answer; you had fallen in love with this reckless and arrogant companion of yours. You knew it, but saying it out loud, admitting it? It felt so final, and you were scared.

Scared that he will leave as everyone had.

– I- well…Illy, I-

You choked back the words. Damnit. The man looked confused, and you wanted nothing more than just to say it.

– Illinois, can you promise not to get mad….if I tell you something?

Illinois nodded slowly, still trying to study your expression.

– I- I think that I- well I have been having these new feelings…for you.

For a second, Illinois froze. Of course, you knew that it would go like this. You nervously fidgeted with your hands, starting to explain.

– A-and I didn't want to tell you because- I was afraid that you'd leave because I know that you told me not to get attached and I tried-  
– Do you think that I am mad?

You were completely stopped by the man’s soft words. Illinois stood up, making his way up to you. Sitting beside you on the couch, he took your hand, gently caressing it.

– Darlin’…I know what I said but I- You’re not the only one with these….feelings. 

You looked at the man, almost feeling dizzy.

– Illy, are you saying that-  
– You know that I try to avoid….relationships, but with you? 

The man looked you into the eye, gently cupping your face. Your breath felt thick in your throat as you examined every single inch of the man's expression. 

– I don’t want to run away anymore, darlin’. You…you made me realize that I can slow down, settle down. Because for once in my life, there’s something worth settling down for.

That was it. You leaned closer, finally closing the distance between you and the man. God, you couldn't believe you had denied yourself this. The man felt warm and right, and safe. Wrapping your hands around his neck, you let yourself get lost in the kiss.

Illinois was an excellent kisser, as you could except. You were breathless almost immediately, and the hunger inside you wakened up again. You traced the man's chest, wanting to feel more of his skin, wanting to see all of him.

Illinois chuckled against your lips. 

– You know, we could keep making out on this couch like some highschoolers or just get on that bed.

For once you had no witty comeback, and instead, just let the man pick you up. Soon he was back on top of you and just slid your hands down his chest as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

– You know, I am waiting down here.  
– Oh excuse me, you want me to keep my clothes on, dear?

You blushed at his response. Illinois smirked.

– Oh don’t worry, they’ll be off. I’ll be taking good care of you tonight, darlin’.

You feel your pulse getting faster as the man slips off his shirt, then moving his attention back to you. You have already taken off your t-shirt while the man was undressing, and now you can find him glancing at your bra.

– Mhm, lace? You sure know how to drive a man crazy.

You shiver as he traces the side of your breast, then cups it gently. Leaning down, Illinois starts to press soft kisses against your chest, leading them down to your stomach. You try to bite your tongue and not whimper when he reaches your waist, but you know he knows his effect.

– Oh dear, matching panties? You were preparing for me, huh?  
– Y-you wish!

Illinois smirked at your weak comeback. 

– Sure. You want me to get these pants off you? 

Nodding, you help the man shimmy you out of your pants. A deep blush rises to your face when you finally lay before him, almost completely naked. Illinois just smiles at you, starting to press kisses to your inner thigh. Glancing up at you, he stops before going all in.

– You sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.  
– Illy please, just- please.

With that, the man smirks and goes down. And god, you thought he was a good kisser before? You grab his hair, arching your back against the bed. Illinois made sure you stayed in place by holding your thighs down while keeping his pace steady.

– Illy, god….please-

You don't even care anymore, moaning the man's name. You can feel the edge already, as his touch sends waves across your body, making you shiver. It doesn't take long for you to reach the top, as you grab his hair, bringing him closer.

You lay there for a while, just panting, until Illinois gets up between your legs, smirking at you.

– So, I can see you like my name.

You blush deeply.

– Shut your mouth.

The man chuckles lowly, snuggling closer to you. You rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath you. He feels safe like this. He isn’t going to go anywhere.

– Ready for round 2 yet?  
– Jesus Illy, can I have 5 minutes?

The man laughs, and you just know that maybe you can put up with this dumbass for all eternity.


End file.
